Unexpected Complications
by legallywicked14
Summary: Will and Emma just shared that amazing kiss. Now some unplanned events happen that may tear them apart. Can they get through it? Rated T proabably for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Will and Emma's kiss from the mid-season finale, Sectionals. I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I really don't want you to leave." Will Schuester said. Emma Pillsbury just stood there, dumbfounded. She was still digesting what had just happened. After all the waiting and hoping, Will had finally done something and kissed her.

"Will, I already gave Figgins my resignation, but I suppose I could tell him I changed my mind." Emma said.

"It's worth a shot." Will said before placing another kiss on Emma's lips.

Emma adjusted her white beret, and then picked up her box of belongings. "But before I do so, I need to know what we're doing Will. I mean, what now?" she asked.

Will sighed. "I'm not really sure, I mean, I'm separated from Terri, but we're not divorced, yet anyway. I guess I just want to take it slow. Is that okay?" he asked.

Emma nodded. "That's fine. I just wanted to be sure you weren't going to walk away." she said.

"I would never do that to you." Will said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I know, but I wanted to be positive." Emma said. "And I want to move slowly too. You're not even divorced, so it would be wrong to be in a public relationship."

Will nodded. He had stayed at the school one night, but after that he checked into a hotel in town.

"I better go talk to Figgins, if he's still in his office." Emma said. "I guess I will talk to you soon Will."

Will nodded. "Yeah, I'll, I'll call you!" he said, sounding like a teenager.

Emma smiled. "Okay," she said, adjusting her grip on the box. She walked away and headed towards Figgins's office. She hoped he would give her the job back.

Will smiled to himself then headed out to the parking lot. He was going to go back to the apartment and gather the remainder of his things.

Emma was pleased that Principal Figgins was sitting at his desk, signing a paper it looked like.

He looked up from the paper when he heard her enter. "Well, if it isn't Miss Pillsbury." he said.

"Yes, Principal Figgins, I'd like to talk to you about my resignation." Emma said.

"Okay, take a seat then." he said.

"Well, I would like to know, if it would be possible for me to have my job back. Putting in my resignation was a mistake, and I clearly didn't think things through before I turned it in." Emma said, trying to look like she truly deserved to have her job back.

Principal Figgins thought for a moment. "I suppose I can let you come back. You were probably the best guidance counselor we've had here anyway. If anyone asks, tell them that I thought long and hard about this." he said.

"Yes, sir, thank you so much." Emma said, before she shook his hand.

She left his office and made her way to her old office. She put the box down on her desk, and starting unpacking her things. _This is how it's supposed to be. _She thought as she hummed the tune to _I Could Have Danced All Night. _

Will pulled into the parking garage, and headed up the familiar steps that led to his former apartment. He knocked lightly on the door, suddenly remembering he had a key. He took out the key and as soon as he put it in the lock, Terri answered the door.

"Will," Terri said. "I'm glad you're here! I wanted to talk, and I made your favorite dinner, chicken pot pie." she added.

"Terri, I don't want to talk, I came to get the rest of my things." Will said.

"Why? Where are you staying? You could always stay here you know." Terri said.

Will shook his head as he went to the bedroom they used to share. "I don't need to stay here, I need time to clear my head and make some decisions." he said. "And I'm staying at a hotel here in town." Will added.

"Oh, well, please, can we talk? I've got a lot of things I'd like to say." Terri said, leaning up against the doorway.

"Okay, fine, let's talk." Will said, folding his arms across his chest. "Can we talk about how you faked a pregnancy?" he asked, sounding angry.

"Will, you know I apologized to you for doing that. It was a big mistake, but you have to see where I was coming from. I was losing you, and I don't want to let you go." Terri said. "Now, please, dinner's on the table." she added.

Will followed her to the table. "I wouldn't have left if you wouldn't have faked the pregnancy." he said as he folded a napkin in his lap. "How low do you think I am?" he added.

"I thought that if I was pregnant, you would spend more time with me then that stupid glee club." she said quietly. "I felt like I was losing you, Will. And now I have." she added as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Terri, I would like to forgive you, because I used to really love you, but I just can't. This is just too big for me to overlook." Will said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Terri said.

Will thought for a moment. He thought about Terri, Emma, Glee, everything. "I want a divorce Terri." he said simply but firmly.

The tears coming from Terri's eyes seemed to be gone. She nodded. "I figured this was coming. But could you hold on just a few minutes?" she said. Terri got up and walked to the bathroom.

Will continued eating his chicken pot pie, proud of himself for finally telling Terri what he wanted. _It would never work with her._ Will told himself.

Terri returned four minutes later, walking toward the table with something in her hand. Will couldn't make out what it was.

"Will?" Terri asked.

"Yeah?" Will answered.

"I'm pregnant." Terri said as she held out a pregnancy test that read positive.

* * *

**I will post the next chapter eventually. Hope you liked this one! Please Review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

"Terri, I can't believe you would lie to me again!" Will shouted as he threw his napkin on the table.

"I'm not lying! I just took this test! I was in the bathroom for over five minutes! The test takes three!" Terri said frantically.

"How do I know that was even your test?" Will said, not wanting to believe that it could be true.

"Whose would it be, Will?" Terri asked.

"But, we haven't slept together in a while." Will said quietly, trying to remember the last time he and Terri had done it.

"I'm guessing I'm over 3 months pregnant." Terri said.

_That sounds about right. _Will thought.

"Why did you decide to take a pregnancy test?" Will asked.

"Well, I was having terrible pains in my stomach, and once in a while in the mornings I would vomit, so I called Kendra and asked her what I should do. She told me to take a test, so I did, and all four came out positive." Terri said.

"Four? Okay, so I guess you really are pregnant." Will managed to say. "Did you go to the doctor yet?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to wait until I told you." Terri said.

"Are you sure that is my baby?" Will asked.

Terri nodded. "Whose baby would it be Will? You're still my husband you know."

Will didn't know what else to say. He couldn't believe this was happening. At the worst time possible. He thought about Emma and sighed. _This isn't fair to her_. Will thought. He knew he was falling for Emma, and he couldn't just give her up so easily. _Maybe I can make this work. _He thought.

"Terri, I still want the divorce. I know it's not ideal for the baby, but it's not fair to us and the baby if the parents aren't happy together." Will said.

"It's not me that's not happy in this marriage Will, it's you. I love you, and I think we can make this work." Terri said, placing her hands on her stomach.

"I don't really know how to say this nicely, but I don't love you anymore, ever since the fake baby incident, I just haven't felt the same way about you." Will said, trying to make her appreciate his honesty.

Terri didn't know what to say. She knew this was coming. "Okay." she said simply, then sitting down at the table.

To Will, she looked as if she was thinking. "I'm going to head out, you know, clear my head. Thank you for dinner, Terri." he said.

Will went to his car, and as soon as he shut his car door, he started to cry. _How could this have happened? This isn't fair. _He thought.

He drove straight to Emma's place. He knocked on her door, and she opened it right away. Beyond his tears, he noticed how pretty she looked despite the yellow rubber gloves she had on. He shut the door behind him, and without saying anything, he hugged her and silently cried in her arms.

Emma said nothing, even though she wanted to ask what was wrong. She waited until he looked at her, and then asked "What's wrong?"

"Terri's pregnant, for real." Will answered.

Emma didn't know what to say. "Oh." she managed to get out. She took off her rubber gloves then set them carefully on an end table.

"And she said it's mine." Will said. "She said she's over three months pregnant."

"I see." Emma said. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I still want the divorce." Will said.

"Are you sure that's the best thing, Will?" Emma asked.

"I know I don't love her anymore if that's what you're asking." Will said.

"No, I was asking if getting divorced is the best thing for the baby." Emma said.

Will sat down on Emma's couch. "I sure hope so. But I know it's the right thing for me." Will said. Emma sat down next to him. He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for helping me through this Emma. You really mean a lot to me."

"It's really no problem Will, I'm a guidance counselor, and it's what I do." Emma said, forcing a smile.

"I want to be with you, and I'm just mad that you have to put up with all of this. I'm so sorry." Will said. "Do you still want to be with me?"

"I didn't send you home did I? And it's okay, you'll figure something out, I know you will. I'll be here for you." Emma said.

At that moment, Will felt even stronger feelings for Emma then he had before. He couldn't believe that she wasn't running away or anything, that she was actually standing by him, and supporting him. Somehow he wished that Emma was the one who was pregnant with his baby.

He leaned down and gently kissed Emma. She kissed him back, before laying her head down on his shoulder. "Will, if you don't want to go back to your hotel tonight, you're welcome to stay here." Emma offered.

"Thanks, I think I may just take you up on that." Will said.

They talked until about 11 pm, shared a few kisses, before Emma announced she was going to shower then head to bed. Will used her second bathroom to shower. Emma had a guest bedroom, so Will slept in there. In the morning, Emma was making coffee and Will also smelled syrup.

"Good morning!" Emma said in a chipper voice.

"Morning. Wow, what do you have here?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I've got coffee, and would you like pancakes or waffles?" she asked.

"Waffles sound great, thank you." Will said.

"Of course, make sure you wash your hands before we eat." she said.

Will smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Terri Shuester had a plan. And so far, that plan was working. Maybe she'd get Will to not divorce her after all. She wasn't faking her pregnancy this time, and once the baby was born, he'd see that they should be together. _He'll see_. Terri thought as she picked up her pregnancy book.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! The third should be up in the next few days! **


End file.
